


Honor Guard

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: It is Stasios' honor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Ignis Scientia, Stasios Teleon (OC)  
> Time Period: During In the Shadow of Loss - Chapter 14  
> Location: Lestallum

I stood at the edge of the overlook, my eyes straining against the darkness. There, in the distance, quick flickers of blue. He was still out there, still fighting. Still alive. I’d known the moment I met him that I was only borrowing Ignis Scientia’s heart. It belonged to someone else, after all, and though I’d have happily protected it for all of eternity, my honor would be to guard it for as long as I could.

That’s what happens when you fall in love with a member of the Crownsguard, after all. Had I loved another member of the Kingsglaive as Licinia did with Jon, I might have kept them longer. Given the events of the Fall, however, that would also be an arguing point. One falls in love as one will, and we keep them safe for as long as we are able. That was what I’d learned in my youth, and I comforted my own heart with those little flashes of blue even now.

Ah, Stasios, you ask, why aren’t you out there with him? My answer is simple: Ignis goes headlong into where I cannot walk. He strides through the darkness as if it is an old companion, melds into shadows as if he is a part of them. They call him the Ghost, and little they know how right they are. I am not a ghost; I live and breathe for the light. Ignis has swallowed his shadow.

So I stand here and watch, praying to the Six, if they are of a mind to listen, to keep him from straying too far into that darkness, to protect the heart that I cannot reach my hands fully around. To bring Ignis home to whoever he seeks, even if it is not me. It is my litany, my prayer. I sing it to the absent stars like the songs I once sang to the fish in the Lucinian Sound. I will not stop singing it, not until his star is amongst those I can no longer see, but know yet remain.

But for now, time to retreat, to return to my home and await him, for the flickers of blue are growing closer, and he is nearing the steep climb back into Lestallum. I do not want him to know that I come out to watch him, to guard him from afar. He would tell me it is not safe.

It isn’t safe. It’s my honor.


End file.
